Fiction Meets Reality
by Surreptitious Chi X
Summary: Kakashi is not just a fan of Jiraiya's books. He reads Icha Icha because it was Jiraiya who wrote them. Now, many years later, Kakashi seizes on a chance encounter to tell Jiraiya his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Meets Reality

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kakashi was nose-deep in one of Jiraiya's new volumes of Icha Icha, walking down the street past trendy cafes and little shops, on his way back from the book store. He'd bought the volume brand new, like he always did, the same week it came out. As soon as he'd had a pay day. He liked his first purchase with his new paycheck to be Jiraiya's new volume. It was like a show of loyalty. Although he knew Jiraiya would never notice, it wasn't the same if he didn't. He was already secretly blushing under his mask. Ten pages in, and a sex scene had already started between one of Kakashi's favorite couples in the series.

He identified with one of the characters, had ever since the first story arc, when the big reveal had been that Satoshi had seen his father kill himself when he was eight. Satoshi had accidentally walked into the house at the exact moment, since his after school club had been canceled unexpectedly. It had affected Satoshi forever, and during the climactic battles he fought for the lives of his friends, he flashed back to that horrible sight. _Never again,_ Jiraiya had written in the thought bubble. _I'll never lose someone I love ever again. _Kakashi could see how Jiraiya's own trauma was reflected in that character, but he also saw himself and the way he still struggled to cope with his father's suicide. Such a character seemed to him to be a sort of homage to him, especially since Satoshi talked very little, and secretly he wanted a peaceful life. The wish for a peaceful life was a secret Kakashi had confided to Jiraiya when he was fourteen. Two months before a mysterious stranger came to Konoha and unleashed the Kyuubi.

At the very least, it was a fond wish of Kakashi's that he was somehow still in Jiraiya's mind, that Jiraiya did care about him and was thinking about him sometimes. The same way that he often thought about Jiraiya and wished Jiraiya were in Konoha with him.

Satoshi was making love to Yuna gently, in painstakingly drawn detail. Kakashi was, as usual, effortlessly turned on by the romance of mutual consent and the blatant sexiness. He rounded a corner, barely glimpsing with his peripheral vision, and saw a blur coming at him a second too late to avoid clipping someone.

He stumbled, disconcerted. Everyone in Konoha knew the path he took from the bookstore to his apartment, knew he'd be buying the new volume of Icha Icha today, and knew to stay out of his way while he was reading.

Kakashi lowered the book instinctively, his concentration broken, and stared in disbelief at the tall expanse of man in front of him, taking in red and green clothes and long white hair growing in wild waves. The pieces of what he saw wouldn't fit together into a whole. He was frozen in shock.

Then the book fell from his hand. He heard the odd hollow _ker-thump_ of his new book falling onto the sidewalk spine first, shutting itself under gravity. Detachedly Kakashi predicted the cover was scratched. Kakashi's jaw dropped. Underneath the mask, he was gaping.

Jiraiya took in Kakashi's frozen posture, the book on the sidewalk, Kakashi's expression…and burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" Then he threw his arms around Kakashi and squeezed in a bone-groaning hug, picking Kakashi two inches off the ground in the process.

Kakashi hugged back, weak with amazement. He felt warmed through and through. After Jiraiya kept hugging him, Kakashi closed his eyes and clung on, not caring what anyone thought of him.

At last, after they both had reassured themselves this was really going on, Jiraiya let go, stooped, and picked up Kakashi's book. He grinned ruefully. "I didn't mean to make you drop your book." He started to hold it out, then stopped, catching a glimpse of the title page inside the nondescript cover. He opened the book to the title page and stared. "This is my book. The volume I just finished."

Kakashi nodded, unsure what to say.

Jiraiya looked amazed. "You read this stuff?"

Kakashi nodded again, smiled, and then shrugged, looking away.

"Why?" Jiraiya's mouth hung open.

"Because you wrote it," Kakashi mumbled.

Jiraiya was still wide-eyed. A smile started to spread across his face. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded and started walking, taking his book back as he passed Jiraiya. "Follow me."

Jiraiya followed.

Kakashi could tell that Jiraiya was curious, but he'd see where Kakashi was going soon enough. Kakashi followed his route back to his apartment complex, let Jiraiya in the front door, and led Jiraiya through the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. Around the corner, down the hall. Kakashi fished out his key, unlocked the door to his apartment, and let Jiraiya in. He let Jiraiya past to slip off his sandals and closed the door behind them, locking it – as was his custom. Then he slipped off his own sandals.

Jiraiya looked around with wide eyes. "This is where you live now?"

Kakashi made a noise of agreement. They stood in a short hallway of blue carpet, with one step up to an expanse of golden maple wood floor. The kitchen to the right was separated from the living room by a partial wall.

The kitchen was clean, with white tile floor, light wood counter tops, and white cabinetry. The stove was small but new, clean chrome with black burners. The refrigerator was the typical small Konoha model, white as well.

The living room had a few pieces of comfortable furniture – a kotatsu table, a chair to sit in, and a light blue sofa opposite a TV set.

Jiraiya looked impressed. Kakashi could see it sinking in that Kakashi was an adult now and had been for quite some time.

Kakashi smiled at Jiraiya under his mask and nonchalantly padded through his home, leading Jiraiya through the living room and to the right, around the corner to a narrow hallway with white carpet. Two doors to the right, one door to the left, and one door straight ahead. The two doors on the right led to the bathroom and the laundry room. The door straight ahead was the master bedroom. Kakashi opened the single door to the left without explanation and walked inside.

Jiraiya followed.

He stopped in the doorway, stared, and then took a single step inside.

Kakashi stood by the bookshelves, watching Jiraiya expectantly.

Jiraiya took in a deep breath and exhaled in a soft noise of surprise. "This is…"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

They were in a room the size of a small bedroom. Kakashi stood in front of two bookshelves, both full and neatly organized, spines all sticking out at exactly the same length, uniform rows of shiny titles. The display was a feat of symmetry. The titles that popped out at eye level read the same thing: Icha Icha, followed by a number. All of them, running up to number 72.

Volume 73 was in Kakashi's hand.

Once he was sure Jiraiya had taken in the sight, Kakashi gently slid his new volume into the space he'd left for it, the third shelf up from the bottom of the bookcase.

"These are all the things I've ever written," Jiraiya said. His eyes scanned the different titles. Everything from Icha Icha to his most serious novels, historical action adventure.

Kakashi indicated the chair in the corner, sitting beside a tall lamp and behind a low round table. "This is where I read them."

Jiraiya's eyes widened again. "You read…"

"All of them." Kakashi looked up, into Jiraiya's eyes. "Every one of them. I have sat here and read every single thing you have written. I have reread them in public. I'm not ashamed to be reading them in public. I don't want to be ashamed of what you've written. So I'm not." He shrugged. "I don't care what people think of me."

Jiraiya's mouth opened and then closed again.

Kakashi walked over to the bookcase nearest him and pulled out volume 52 of Icha Icha. He turned expertly to a page about a third of the way through the volume. The spine was well-cracked by now. Kakashi held the book open and read, making sure Jiraiya could see the pictures. "No, don't, Tsugi. Don't stop. Don't be ashamed. What Yama-san said is a lie. It's not dirty to be in love. Love is never dirty. Let me show you how sweet love can be."

Jiraiya's cheeks reddened.

Kakashi read the opposing character's lines. "Oh, Michiro. I love you. I won't leave you. Mother and Father will have to understand. I love you."

The page depicted a series of panels. Two men engaged in sexual things.

He closed the book, held it in one hand, pinned Jiraiya with an intense gaze. "Do you believe that love should be rewarded?"

Jiraiya was startled. "I…ah…"

"Do you believe that after fourteen years, someone can still have a love in their heart that burns as brightly as before their beloved person left?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Jiraiya said. "Time doesn't have anything to do with…" His brow furrowed.

"Does age have anything to do with love?" Kakashi demanded.

"Not much," Jiraiya said, still off balance. "I mean, it can affect the expression of love, but age can't – I mean, one is never not capable of love, only showing it…"

Kakashi took a step closer. "Do you think other people should have the right to judge a person's love?"

"No." Jiraiya was decisive. "Never."

Kakashi set down the book on the reading table and took three steps, closing the gap between them. Jiraiya stood a full head taller than him. Their chests were inches apart. Kakashi looked up into Jiraiya's eyes. "Did you miss me?" His voice was low.

Jiraiya's expression softened. "Yes. Of course I did." He reached out to gently touch Kakashi's masked cheek.

Kakashi pulled his mask down.

Jiraiya hesitated, then touched Kakashi's bare cheek with his fingertips.

Kakashi closed his eyes, his lips parted slightly. Jiraiya's fingertips were callused and warm.

Jiraiya stroked Kakashi's cheek gently, caressing, learning the adult curve of Kakashi's face.

"Tell me," Kakashi breathed, his voice husky.

Jiraiya stroked upwards, brushing his fingers through Kakashi's soft, silvery hair. He stroked Kakashi's brow, then ran his fingers down Kakashi's temple to cup Kakashi's narrow chin.

Kakashi let out a soft noise. "Tell me, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya gently ran his thumb over Kakashi's lower lip and then replaced his thumb with his lips, feeling Kakashi's mouth with his own. He pulled away with a small exhale of breath. "I love you."

Kakashi let out a moan and kissed Jiraiya, unable to hold himself back any longer, pulling handfuls of Jiraiya's red vest into fists. He pressed their bodies together gently, shifting, feeling his slenderness against Jiraiya's bulkier, more muscular frame. His skin tingled and buzzed, and he could feel the tension of arousal in his stomach. "Love me. I love you." The pleading and yearning of all these years spilled out.

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Kakashi tightly, burying his face against the side of Kakashi's neck, rocked them both gently.

Kakashi let out a gasping breath, tears clouding his vision. This was what he wanted. He wanted this. Needed this. He wrapped his arms around Jiraiya in return, clinging. He could feel himself growing hard at this position. "Didn't you notice?"

"I noticed," Jiraiya said softly, breathing out against Kakashi's neck.

"Didn't you care?"

"I cared." Jiraiya ran one hand through Kakashi's silky hair, slowly petting.

"Then why…" Kakashi swallowed. "Did Minato's death devastate you that much…that you couldn't love me anymore…" He promised himself he'd never ask Jiraiya why he left, never question Jiraiya's decision to guard the village from afar. Just as long as Jiraiya came back, it would be enough. But now Jiraiya was back and it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, and Kakashi needed to know.

"No!" Jiraiya sounded like he was ready to cry. "Of course not! I just – I…"

"I need you," Kakashi said, leveling the declaration. His voice was steely.

Jiraiya hugged him tightly. "I'm not going anywhere now. I've come back. I'm going to set things right. We'll be okay. I've come back for good."

"You better." Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then kissed him firmly, molding their lips together.

Jiraiya moaned into the kiss, taken by surprise.

"I have missed you too much to let you go." Kakashi cupped Jiraiya's face in both hands and kissed him again, this time gently, deliberately working his tongue into Jiraiya's mouth. This kiss was one of his fantasies. He slowly kissed Jiraiya, their tongues caressing, learning the feel of Jiraiya's mouth. He moaned. The vibration went all the way through him, making himself hard and aching.

He slipped his hands between them, pressing his palms against Jiraiya's chest, feeling the warm body underneath the green yukata and black mesh shirt.

Jiraiya stroked Kakashi's back. He slid one hand slowly down to Kakashi's rear end and cupped it.

Kakashi let out a surprised whimper of arousal that broke the kiss. He sucked on Jiraiya's upper lip for a moment, then licked it. "Jiraiya-sensei…" His spine was melting at that touch.

Jiraiya gave him a soft smile and cupped his bottom with both hands, gently rubbing.

Kakashi let out a moan and collapsed against Jiraiya, arching into the touches almost imperceptibly. "Keep rubbing," he managed to mumble. Jiraiya's warm hands through the soft spandex felt so good he was soon leaking on his underwear.

"Oh, I will." Jiraiya's voice was low and playful. He caressed Kakashi's bottom with both hands, rubbing and lightly squeezing, until Kakashi was panting. Then he dipped his head down and nuzzled Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi let out a whimpering moan. His neck was sensitive, and he'd told Jiraiya that once. They'd been discussing erogenous zones when he was fourteen, embarrassed to have sexual urges, and uncontrollably curious at the same time.

Jiraiya took the blue spandex collar in his teeth and tugged it down, grinning.

Kakashi watched out of the corner of his vision with wide eyes, turned on.

Jiraiya licked his neck and began teasing it with his tongue, lapping and massaging.

Kakashi felt a sharp surge of arousal at the stimulation to his bottom and his neck at the same time. For a moment, he was beyond noise. Then a low, long moan emerged. "Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya kissed the mid-point of Kakashi's neck, below Kakashi's ear, and gently sucked there.

Kakashi felt a rolling wave of arousal that made him dizzy. His eyelids fluttered. "I can't…stay standing," he whispered.

Jiraiya scooped him up and carried him out of the room, unerringly choosing the door straight ahead and throwing it open, walking into Kakashi's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The bedroom was in shades of blue, ranging from subdued powder blue – the walls – to indigo – the top covers on Kakashi's bed. Kakashi's bed was full size, with headboard and footboard made of light wood.

Jiraiya crossed the room and gently laid Kakashi down on the bed, then joined him, climbing on and settling down on his side, pulling Kakashi to him and snuggling.

Kakashi could almost go to sleep in Jiraiya's arms, except for the fact that he was aroused. He felt comfortable and safe. Jiraiya's strong arms around him was a promise of security that Kakashi wholeheartedly clung to. He didn't want to feel alone or afraid anymore. He buried his face against Jiraiya's chest and closed his eyes, panting softly.

"You're special to me," Jiraiya said gently. "No one's like you."

Kakashi almost cried, he'd wanted to hear those words so much. "Love me."

"I do. I do love you." Jiraiya petted his hair.

"Don't desert me."

"I won't."

Kakashi finally let go enough inside to cry. "You did before. You did before."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jiraiya slipped his forehead protector off, kissed his forehead.

Kakashi took the removal of his forehead protector, the thing that marked him as a shinobi, a fighter, as direct symbolism. He clung to that. _I don't have to fight anymore. I'm not alone. I'm not fighting for myself anymore. I'm not alone. I have Jiraiya now. I can rest. _He let out a shaky breath and tilted his head up for a kiss.

Jiraiya kissed him, stroking his hair away from his forehead. "I love you. I love you so much. You're my special person. I never should have left."

"Why did you?" Kakashi just wanted an answer. He'd released enough of his pain not to accuse. He looked into Jiraiya's eyes.

"I felt guilty," Jiraiya said. "I wanted to be the person who had his Hokage for his best friend, his student…surrogate son…I wanted to be loved, surrounded by those I loved, I wanted…I wanted to have the perfect life. Sarutobi, the perfect father. Minato, the perfect son." He stroked Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi waited, holding his breath. _What am I?_

"And I thought…" Jiraiya's voice faltered. He looked at Kakashi with wide, anxious eyes. "I thought –" He looked away. "I thought you were perfect. The sweetest, most…gifted – intelligent, thoughtful, needy – you needed me. No one else would need me like you would. And you wanted…you were…the way you looked at me…and I needed that, too. I needed someone to…and I was so, so in love with you." He sighed, exhaling, finally having gotten that out. Off his chest. He glanced at Kakashi, guilty. "I did care. A little too much. I did care what people think of me, I did get tripped up. I did get afraid. To lose my student and then openly love my student's student, a fourteen year old…I was afraid. I did think: I can't take the criticism."

Kakashi blinked away burning tears, feeling guilty himself. "I hadn't thought of it that way. I was too young." _I didn't think of how you would handle the village's cruelty at a time like that. Of course you couldn't stay. You'd be crushed twice over._

"I did become a coward," Jiraiya said. "I did run away. You have every right to be angry with me."

Kakashi cupped Jiraiya's face and kissed his lips, gently mouthing. "Don't be angry with yourself. I'm not. I'm not angry with you. I understand. I'm twenty-six now. I understand. You did what an adult would do. I was a child."

"You were an adult," Jiraiya said. He gave Kakashi a stern look. "I deserted you, and you were another adult. I betrayed you."

"I'm not betrayed anymore," Kakashi said firmly. "Now stay and love me."

Jiraiya's expression softened, and his body relaxed against Kakashi's. "Okay. I'll stay. I can do that."

Kakashi took Jiraiya's wrists and guided Jiraiya's hands to his rear end with a smile, looking directly into Jiraiya's eyes. "You were doing something," he suggested, his voice husky.

Jiraiya chuckled in surprise and blushed slightly. "You're a pervert," he teased.

"So indulge me."

"You're going to make people think I'm a hentai," Jiraiya said softly, smiling, but he squeezed Kakashi's bottom gently and rubbed in soothing circles.

Kakashi's lips parted. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You have no idea how frustrated I am."

"Don't you date?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi opened his eyes. "No. I was waiting for you."

Jiraiya was taken aback. Then his expression grew serious. "Well, I'm here now." He massaged Kakashi's bottom. "Just relax, Kakashi. I'll take care of you." He watched Kakashi's reactions.

Kakashi closed his eyes, self-conscious at the watching and aroused at the same time. He moaned and shifted into the touch.

Jiraiya stroked his tailbone with one finger and then traced downwards, feeling.

Kakashi twitched against Jiraiya and felt himself leaking again. He let out a stuttered moan. Being felt up this way was another of his fantasies. For Jiraiya to touch him all over through his clothing…especially there.

Jiraiya kept stroking Kakashi that way, from his tailbone down lower, until Kakashi was aching and throbbing. The counterpoint of Jiraiya massaging his bottom at the same time had him squirming and desperate. He needed some touch to his erection.

"I want…something special," Kakashi gasped.

Jiraiya teased Kakashi's tailbone with little circular strokes. "What would that be?"

Kakashi squirmed and whimpered. "Something…" His nipples were hard. "Something like what you wrote," he begged.

Jiraiya's cheeks turned pink, but he teased, "I wrote a lot of things."

"Could you…" Kakashi's legs were shaking. "Make love to me in the mirror? Or…"

Jiraiya's mouth fell open slightly. "You want me to do something kinky?"

"God, yes," Kakashi moaned. "Make it worth it for me to wait all this time. All my friends have had first time sex with their lovers. I'm the only one…the only one…"

Jiraiya quickly recovered. "I will. I'll make it…special."

"I've read everything you've written," Kakashi said. "Pick something extra…special."

"You have to tell me what you want," Jiraiya said. "Tell me your favorites." His smile turned teasing. "So you like the mirror scene…" He leaned his head closer to Kakashi's ear and licked it slowly. "What else do you like?"

"The scene where Shiori is tied up," Kakashi confessed shamelessly. "In volume 30. Wrists above my head, someone spreading my legs…I want that."

"Go on," Jiraiya said, his voice silky. "What else do you like?"

"Lube play," Kakashi said. "When everything's nice and smooth…and you're just teasing me, commenting upon my body…how sexy it is…"

"That was an early one," Jiraiya said, surprised. "Volume 16."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai. I know." He was flushed talking about it. His erection was tingling and leaking, not helped at all by these descriptions. "When…when you go down on me…" Now he was just spilling all of his fantasies. "And use your tongue, and you're slowly inserting something into my ass at the same time, little by little, so slowly…I can feel it…" He was panting.

"I'll combine them all," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi was dizzy with arousal at the prospect. "Ah…hai…"

Jiraiya stroked Kakashi's back. "Are you ready for this?" he asked softly.

Kakashi whimpered and took Jiraiya's hand, placed it between them, over his erection. "Please."

Jiraiya kissed him. When their lips parted, Jiraiya said, "I will. Don't you worry. I love you. I'm in love with you. I will do you justice."

Kakashi almost had a nosebleed moment. That was exactly like the dialogue from Icha Icha. But then again, what could he expect? The author of those scenes was in bed with him.

Jiraiya rubbed his erection through his clothes, gently massaging.

Kakashi moaned and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs a little.

Jiraiya's breath hitched, and a flush traveled across his cheeks in clear arousal. He massaged and squeezed, bringing Kakashi relief and receiving a steady stream of gasps and moans for his efforts.

"Take them off of me," Kakashi begged.

"You mean…"

"Take off my pants." Kakashi looked up at Jiraiya with desperation. "Take it all off."

Jiraiya nodded, wide-eyed, and peeled down Kakashi's spandex pants. He pulled them off one leg at a time and dropped them to the floor.

Kakashi felt flushed. He was relieved at the removal of one layer of clothing, allowing him to breathe easier.

Jiraiya swallowed at the sight of Kakashi's straining erection trapped by Kakashi's underwear.

Kakashi helped Jiraiya pull down his underwear. He gasped at the feeling of cold air against his erection, but he was glad to be free. He gazed down at himself, self-consciously noticing his hardness and the way he was glistening wet. He lifted his gaze and saw Jiraiya staring.

Kakashi ventured a smile. "This is what you do to me, you know. Even when you're not here."

Jiraiya took the compliment with a returning smile. He reached out and gently caressed Kakashi's erection, petting the length of it and then stroking the tip.

Kakashi let his head fall back, letting out a soft moan, and flopped flat on his back on the bed. He spread his legs to Jiraiya's touches. He could feel himself leaking, feel the way Jiraiya's fingers had gotten slippery.

"I don't want you to come yet," Jiraiya teased. "Do you?"

Kakashi moaned and shook his head.

"You'd much rather be tied up first, yes?"

Kakashi nodded, blushing at that kind of talk. He looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes.

"First I think we should bind your legs," Jiraiya said lightly, grinning. He untied sashes from around the scrolls hanging from his obi, underneath his vest. He set the scrolls down on the bed, then harvested the sashes. They were longer than they looked. They'd been tied around the scrolls many times over in a complicated design. Jiraiya tied one end of each sash around Kakashi's thighs, wrapped the sashes next around Kakashi's calves, and pulled them tight, tying Kakashi's legs in a bent position.

Kakashi leaked furiously at this.

"Are you comfortable?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Good." Jiraiya scooted forward, between Kakashi's legs, and kissed him. Then Jiraiya retreated and set his scrolls on Kakashi's dresser. "I'll be right back. 'Kay?"

Kakashi nodded, curious.

Jiraiya disappeared into the master bathroom. The doorway was by the dresser. Kakashi heard the water running. Jiraiya emerged in a few minutes, dressed only in his bottom layer of clothing – a tight black mesh shirt under a short-sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black spandex pants. Jiraiya was surprisingly slim underneath the bulky layers of clothing. He'd also taken off his forehead protector and brushed his hair before tying it back up in a ponytail. He looked a lot less scruffy, and at least ten years younger.

Jiraiya's gaze fell on Kakashi and softened. "I wanted to get ready. I didn't know we'd be having sex when we came here."

Kakashi nodded, still taking in the sight of him. After a moment, Kakashi realized Jiraiya had also washed his face. The red face paint was gone. It made a huge difference, somehow.

Jiraiya walked over, openly graceful without the obscuring layers of clothing. He climbed onto the bed, bringing the remaining sashes with him, and knelt in front of Kakashi. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist, and kissed him. It was a passionate, exploring kiss, lips and tongue both engaged in learning the taste and feel of Kakashi. Kakashi could just about float away under the sensation of that. He could feel the caring and tenderness in Jiraiya's kiss.

While they kissed, Jiraiya's hands slowly moved to Kakashi's arms. Kakashi hardly noticed, until his arms were being gently moved over his head, and the sash around his wrists was being pulled firm, tight but not constricting circulation.

Kakashi whimpered into the kiss in surprise.

Jiraiya tied the second sash to his wrists somehow – Kakashi couldn't see – and then tied the other end to Kakashi's headboard, utilizing the rung design.

Jiraiya pulled back and smiled at him, ran both hands over the front of Kakashi's flak jacket.

"Aren't you going to undress me first?" Kakashi asked, flustered.

Jiraiya grinned. "No. Now I am." He unzipped the flak jacket and unbuckled it, letting it fall open. Then he took Kakashi's spandex shirt in both hands and slowly pulled it up, all the way up to Kakashi's collarbone.

Kakashi let out a sharp breath as the material grazed his hardened nipples.

"It's sexier this way, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked softly.

Kakashi nodded. He was twice as self-conscious at being exposed when he could feel the way his shirt had ridden up, feel the weight of his flak jacket still on him, parted and useless. _Oh my god, yes._ Paired with his naked lower half, Kakashi could imagine how he looked. A throb of arousal shot through him.

"You know how I write sex scenes?" Jiraiya asked, his head tilted playfully.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I use clones." Jiraiya kissed the tip of Kakashi's nose. "I act it out. So I can see it. Then I take my clones back, and I know everything they do." He nuzzled Kakashi's ear and whispered, "I know just what you're feeling right now."

Kakashi moaned. His erection throbbed, leaking and hot.

Jiraiya licked his ear, teasing it.

Kakashi let out a plaintive whimper, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you like your nipples touched?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi let out a small moan and nodded, panting.

Jiraiya smiled and ran his fingers over Kakashi's nipples, stroking and petting.

Kakashi let out a loud moan and shook his head. His legs trembled. "I need it. I need it bad…" He felt remarkably turned on at getting to say the words, at being bold enough to say them in a real situation. His face flushed.

Jiraiya rubbed Kakashi's nipples for a moment, then created a clone. The clone silently walked off, exploring. "I'm going to need a mirror," Jiraiya said lightly.

Kakashi whimpered and leaked, his erection twitching.

Jiraiya's clone came back carrying a mirror, a huge rectangular pane set in a silver frame. "I found this in the living room," he said.

"Great," Jiraiya said. "Set it down by the end of the bed. Prop it up against the dresser there."

The clone did as asked and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi moaned. He couldn't form words. His mind was blown by the situation.

Jiraiya climbed off of the bed. "Can you see yourself?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi focused his gaze and looked down the length of the bed. He saw a reflection of himself in the mirror. His heart skipped a beat. He stared at himself with wide eyes for a moment – legs spread, glistening erection, wrists above his head. He tugged at his wrists automatically and let out a gasping breath when his bindings didn't give.

Jiraiya leaned down and stroked his cheek. "That's a yes," Jiraiya inferred. He kissed Kakashi's lips slowly. Then he climbed onto the bed behind Kakashi, carefully sitting down with his legs spread on either side of Kakashi's body. The sash connecting Kakashi's wrists to the headboard ran over Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya settled against him. Kakashi could feel Jiraiya's hard-on.

"Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked. "Are you comfortable?"

Kakashi nodded. The warmth of Jiraiya's body against him was nice. He looked in the mirror and saw Jiraiya's head over his shoulder, watched Jiraiya embrace him before he could feel it. He realized Jiraiya was virtually invisible to him right now, save for the reflection in the mirror. His breath hitched. He watched Jiraiya stroke his nipples, his erection aching and hard at the combination of the feeling and the image in the mirror.

Jiraiya leaned in and licked Kakashi's neck, slowly lapping.

A surge of warmth went through Kakashi. He moaned, his vision blurring. At the same time, Jiraiya's hands moved lower, to pet his inner thighs. Kakashi let out a breathless moan and squirmed, pressing back against Jiraiya and the feel of Jiraiya's hard-on. He pulled on his wrists, desperate with the need to touch himself, but his wrists wouldn't budge. His hands flexed. Kakashi let out a cry, leaking, and saw himself dripping on his bed sheet. That just created more sexual tension.

Jiraiya sucked on his neck gently and mouthed it, moaning. "You look nice and relaxed," he whispered against Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi wailed. "Jiraiya…"

"What should I make you watch?" Jiraiya whispered playfully. "I think first I should get you nice and wet."

"I am wet," Kakashi whimpered.

Jiraiya stroked his hand upwards and squeezed Kakashi's nipple gently. "It's not enough."

Kakashi's erection twitched. He whimpered questioningly, unable to form words at that exact instant.

"You want lube play, right?" Jiraiya licked his ear. "You want everything to be nice and slippery-wet."

Kakashi moaned and nodded, his erection throbbing at the mention of it.

"Where is your lubrication?" Jiraiya asked silkily.

"N-Nightstand."

"How handy." Jiraiya reached over with one hand and pulled open the top drawer. He found cherry blossom scented lubrication in a tube and lifted it out, grinning. He uncapped the bottle and sniffed it. "Mmm. Nice." Jiraiya licked Kakashi's ear and playfully nibbled. "I like it. Should be fun." Then he aimed the open tube over Kakashi's torso and squeezed.

A long line of syrupy gel came out and ran gently down Kakashi's body, cold but warming fast. Kakashi whimpered at the feeling of it running down his stomach, creeping towards his groin, trickling slowly between his legs.

"Whoops," Jiraiya said. "Didn't make it." He playfully squeezed and shook the tube, drizzling the space between Kakashi's legs like a hot fudge sundae. "There," he said softly. "That should be enough."

Kakashi's erection twitched. He stared in the mirror in anticipation, anxiously watching Jiraiya cap the lubrication and set it down on top of the nightstand.

Jiraiya kissed the side of Kakashi's neck and trailed his fingertips through the lubrication on Kakashi's torso, stroking and smearing, painting teasing swirls on Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi moaned. His gaze was locked on the sight of it in the mirror. Lean muscles turning glistening in the light, fingers stroking…

Jiraiya rested his face against Kakashi's neck and shoulder and massaged Kakashi's torso with both hands, getting them both wet with lubrication. He slid his hands up and ran them over Kakashi's nipples, slicking them up. He stroked and flicked until they were as slippery as could be, shining and rosy. Jiraiya moaned softly in the back of his throat and got the lubrication, uncapping it and squeezing out a line of cold gel on Kakashi's chest. "Look at yourself," he said softly. He massaged Kakashi's chest, rubbing around the lubrication, making Kakashi's whole torso slippery. "See how smooth and beautiful you are."

Kakashi whimpered, first at the coldness of the lubrication on his skin, then at the insistent caresses coaxing him to greater heights of arousal.

Jiraiya resumed kissing, sucking, and licking his neck, making Kakashi let loose a wail in the back of his throat. Jiraiya slipped his hands down the length of Kakashi's torso, a feat made easy now, and rubbed in the lubrication he'd drizzled on, parting Kakashi's legs as far as they would go.

"Watch me," Jiraiya whispered. He stroked Kakashi's pulsing erection with both hands, then dipped lower, massaging Kakashi's balls, coating them with slippery gel.

Kakashi's legs trembled. His breath came in sharp pants. He looked into the mirror with wide eyes, his sensations increased tenfold by seeing it done to himself. He was hot with arousal, his pulse rising.

Jiraiya slipped one hand lower, parting Kakashi and fingering his entrance.

Kakashi cried out, his hips bucking. He squirmed, rubbing himself against Jiraiya's hands, unable to help himself.

Jiraiya withdrew his hands, then traced the weeping tip of Kakashi's erection with one finger. His face in the mirror was coyly peaceful. "Do you want to come now, Kakashi? I can make you come more than once, you know." He whispered into Kakashi's ear, "I can make you come lots and lots of times from this position."

Kakashi nodded emphatically, choking on a sob.

Jiraiya squeezed and flicked Kakashi's nipples with one hand, alternating from one nipple to the other.

Kakashi's breaths came hard, his stomach contracting and fluttering.

Jiraiya whispered again, "Watch me."

Kakashi's eyes were trained on the mirror, watching everything unfold.

Jiraiya checked, and then, satisfied, lowered his hand from the tip of Kakashi's erection. He parted Kakashi and stroked his entrance with one hand.

Kakashi whimpered, his legs shaking, his entrance pulsing at the touch, sending sparks through his veins. He felt his pulse in his throat. His head fell back. Jiraiya's hand slipped down from his nipples and started caressing his balls at the same time as the fingers of Jiraiya's other hand stroked his entrance. He let out a rough cry and squeezed his eyes shut. It was too much.

Jiraiya slipped a fingertip into him. The sheer slippery pressure and the feeling of something inside of him for the first time took Kakashi over the edge. He screamed, emptying himself out. His stomach spasmed powerfully, his erection following a split second later, big, wringing pulses that made his bones turn to water.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, and he instinctively looked in the mirror. Seeing Jiraiya's hand positioned with a fingertip inside him made him come all over again with a shrill whimper. He sobbed, not sure if he was laughing or crying.

He fell limp, a damp spot on his sheets.

Jiraiya rubbed his nipples and kissed his neck, tenderly running his tongue over it after each kiss. "You're a beautiful man, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook as if he was going to fall to pieces. Warmth coursed through him, so strong it made him moan, made his head spin. _Is this an orgasm? It's like nothing I've ever had before. _

Jiraiya lifted his other hand to caress Kakashi's stomach, stroke his softening erection gently. Between that and the way Jiraiya rubbed his chest, kissed his neck, Kakashi found his head clearing quickly, his body tingling with interest all over again. He gave Jiraiya a sly smile in the mirror, feeling perky and pleasantly aroused. His reviving erection reflected that change of mood. And now Kakashi was loosened up. He chuckled, his face flushed. "That was wonderful. Do it again."

"I have many more tricks than that, Kakashi," Jiraiya murmured, his voice sultry. "Let's do lots and lots of things."

Kakashi made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

"Have you ever had a vibrator?" Jiraiya asked against the warm skin of Kakashi's neck. "In your ass?"

Kakashi was wet again. An electric jolt of arousal shot through him. "What kind of a vibrator?"

"I have all kinds," Jiraiya said. "Let's pick something small." He kissed Kakashi's neck. "Your first time, it should always be something small." He stroked Kakashi's entrance. After what they'd just done, he slipped a finger inside of Kakashi easily and stroked Kakashi from the inside, gently penetrating, moving in and out. "Can you see my finger?"

"Yes," Kakashi murmured, watching transfixed. Each movement of that one finger sent pulses of heat through his groin.

"Can you see what my finger is doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes…" Kakashi's lips parted slightly, his gaze blurring with arousal.

"I'm preparing you," Jiraiya said softly, silkily. "I'm preparing you for a toy that will give you pleasure. More pleasure. Would you like that, Kakashi?"

"Yes…master…" Kakashi's arousal spiked at the playful split second decision to add that title in.

Jiraiya flushed, startled. "Ah…aha…" He let out a little laugh, thrown off guard. "You like that kind of play, huh?"

Kakashi moaned and rubbed back against Jiraiya. "Yes, master." He felt Jiraiya's erection throb against his bare back. "Pleasure me, master. Please."

Jiraiya swallowed, hard. "Okay then." He made a clone and glanced at the copy of himself. "Unseal the scroll." His blush deepened. "You know which one."

"Hai." The clone walked over to the dresser where Jiraiya had deposited his scrolls earlier and unsealed one of them, unrolling it on top of the dresser and performing the unsealing jutsu. Various sex toys popped into existence.

Kakashi looked over at the dresser with wide eyes. "You have that many?"

"I told you I do my research on myself," Jiraiya mumbled.

Kakashi slowly grinned. "I am going to have fun."

Jiraiya relaxed. "You are as perverted as everyone says I am," he mock scolded.

Kakashi chuckled. "More so."

Jiraiya blushed again. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You'll never get yourself back out." Kakashi's voice deepened with conviction.

Jiraiya dropped the teasing. He kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I don't want to."

Kakashi smiled, his expression turning sultry. "Which toy do you want to stick in me, master?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Call me sensei," he said softly. "I like that even better."

Kakashi blushed. "Sensei." He felt Jiraiya relax against him. "Which toy do you want to stick in me, sensei?"

"The one that will do you the most good," Jiraiya said. "One should never use the wrong toy." He withdrew his finger and caressed Kakashi's entrance. "How about a nice, gentle little vibrator?"

Kakashi moaned and shifted against Jiraiya, aching from the loss of stimulation on the inside of him. "Yes, sensei. Please. Stick it in me."

Jiraiya's clone picked up a small pink device with a control attached by a thin cord. He walked it over to Jiraiya and handed it over, then puffed into smoke.

Jiraiya coated the vibrator in lubrication. He held it out for inspection.

Kakashi saw a pink capsule shaped object the size of the tip of his thumb. A wave of warm tingles washed through him. "Is this the vibrator?"

Jiraiya kissed his ear. "Yes, it is." He turned the dial on the control, setting the capsule to vibrating. It let off a buzzing sound, moving so fast that it merely looked a little blurred around the edges.

Kakashi swallowed.

"Want to feel it?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya gently lowered the vibrator until it touched Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi twitched, startled at the strength of it. "Is this going to be inside me?"

"It is," Jiraiya said softly. "Do you want to change your mind?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Jiraiya turned off the vibrator. He rested the control beside Kakashi's hip, on the bed, and stroked Kakashi's inner thighs.

Kakashi whimpered and opened his legs as much as possible. He was aching with the need for them to continue, his erection throbbing. His nipples were harder than they'd ever been before in his life.

Jiraiya gently stroked his erection.

Kakashi's head fell back with a moan, partly in frustration.

At the same time, Jiraiya's other hand coyly picked up the vibrator and touched the end of it to Kakashi's entrance.

Kakashi felt his entrance contract automatically at the feeling of the foreign object. It felt a lot bigger than it really was, and it was cold.

Jiraiya rubbed the capsule shaped vibrator against his entrance slowly, warming it up.

Kakashi's lips parted in a moan when the vibrator finally felt warm and inviting against him. His erection started leaking on Jiraiya's hand, burning and tingling. "Jiraiya…sensei…"

Jiraiya applied gentle pressure. The smooth, rounded shape against Kakashi's entrance slipped in all at once.

Kakashi let out a small noise. His insides spasmed around the vibrator inadvertently, setting off a chain of pulses that tightened his stomach and made his nipples tingle. He panted, aroused.

Jiraiya stroked his erection slowly, building the burning sensation in Kakashi's body. "I love you."

Kakashi moaned, his stomach fluttering. He glanced in the mirror and saw the thin cord coming out of him, leading to the control in Jiraiya's hand. A sharp spike of arousal jolted through him. _Oh god. Oh god…_

"I'm turning it on," Jiraiya said, his voice husky.

Kakashi swallowed. His cheeks burned.

Jiraiya turned the dial to the first setting.

A gentle buzz erupted inside of Kakashi, striking through him. He lost his breath at the penetrating pulse of minute vibrations, a steady stream of them, stimulating his whole body from the inside out. He panted. Then his body contracted sharply, muscles rippling, a chain of bursting pleasure reverberating within him. Kakashi let out gasping cries, his vision immediately going blank. His hips jerked with the need for touch to his erection. His heart thudded. "Oh – Oh!"

Jiraiya moaned and shifted against him, overcome by Kakashi's reactions. He set down the control, his hands going to Kakashi's chest. He stroked over Kakashi's pectoral muscles, reveling in the slickness of the lubrication on Kakashi's skin. He flicked Kakashi's nipples with his thumbs, teasing them, stroking them with his fingertips, squeezing them, rubbing them.

Kakashi let out a scream of pleasure, his back arching. His hips bucked in a futile attempt to push the stimulation further inside of him, to assert pressure. He needed more…more…He moaned and shook his head, his ability to speak gone.

Jiraiya noticed the fervent squirming. He squeezed and twisted Kakashi's nipples, kneading them, and whispered in Kakashi's ear, "Do you want some more…stimulation?"

"Hai! Hai!" Kakashi wailed out the word helplessly, surprised he was able to remember it.

Jiraiya lowered a hand to the control and turned the setting up to the next notch.

Kakashi stilled, his body shaking. He felt the vibrations all through him, like a physical object filling him up inside. He moaned softly and broke a sweat. Nothing was like this.

"Good," Jiraiya whispered. "Take it in. Take in the pleasure."

Kakashi could hardly make a noise. He fell limp against Jiraiya, deep warmth building inside of him.

Jiraiya returned to kneading Kakashi's nipples, squeezing and rubbing.

Kakashi blinked slowly, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Everything was a blur of pleasure, except for the rising pressure of his erection, the ache throbbing at his tip. His erection felt stimulated, even though the source of stimulation was inside him.

Jiraiya smiled at this and lowered one hand to Kakashi's entrance, parting Kakashi and enjoying the view in the mirror. He rubbed Kakashi's entrance with a fingertip.

Kakashi moaned and whimpered, shifting. He opened his eyes and saw what Jiraiya was doing. His heart skipped a beat, and a spike of arousal almost made him come.

"Look at you," Jiraiya teased. "Dribbling wetness everywhere. Vibrator up your ass. You must really be enjoying yourself."

Kakashi nodded slightly, blushing hard.

"Your nipples, so hard and red…" Jiraiya licked his lips. "I'd love to suck them. Maybe next time. You've got pretty nipples."

Kakashi panted slightly, aroused and unable to form a reply.

Jiraiya teased Kakashi's entrance with his fingertip, verging on insertion and veering away again. "Delicious looking down here. I'll lick it. Next time, I'll lick you all over, Kakashi. Like I did your neck." He licked Kakashi's neck slowly in reminder.

Kakashi shivered, startled.

Jiraiya inserted his fingertip and nudged the vibrator, shifting it ever so slightly inside of Kakashi.

Kakashi came, wailing, emptying himself harder than before. He felt like his body had been snapped like a rubber band, contracting and then releasing all at once. He fell limp, vibrator still moving inside of him, and couldn't keep awake. He was melting away, slipping down, falling…

He woke up with the vibrator out of him, his insides still aching pleasantly with leftover stimulation. He was lying in a damp spot, and his wrists had been untied. He looked around hazily.

Jiraiya came out of the bathroom. "I've started a shower." He smiled ruefully. "You passed out a little bit there."

"Try a lot a bit," Kakashi mumbled. His mouth was dry. "I'm thirsty."

Jiraiya crossed the room and picked him up tenderly. "We'll get you showered up, then we'll feed you, give you something to drink…I'll take good care of you."

Kakashi lay in Jiraiya's arms limply, blinking. He'd never felt so spent before. Not even when chakra exhausted. His body was totally relaxed, and totally inoperable.

Jiraiya carried him into the bathroom, sat him down in the tub, and then stripped off his own clothes, joining him. Kakashi couldn't stay on his feet without leaning against Jiraiya. Jiraiya held him closely and washed him, soaping and rinsing, gently cleaning all the traces of their activities away. Kakashi noticed Jiraiya still had a hard-on, but he was too tired to comment about it. By the end of the shower, it had faded somewhat anyway.

Kakashi murmured sleepily, happy to let Jiraiya dry him with a large, soft towel. Jiraiya wrapped him up in his bathrobe and guided him out to the living room, where he helped Kakashi sit down. He got Kakashi a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Then he fixed tea and supper.

Jiraiya snuggled with him on the couch while they ate. In the background, Jiraiya's clone changed the bed sheets. Kakashi had never experienced anything like it. He was totally taken care of, totally loved, totally cherished. After watching TV to the point Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes open, Jiraiya carried him to bed, nestled him down onto fresh, sweet-smelling sheets, and climbed in after him. Kakashi settled against Jiraiya and fell asleep, feeling unaccustomedly secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to the smell of eggs frying in butter. _I don't have any eggs. Or butter_. He sat up in bed, trying to shake off his disorientation. He felt a rumpled, warm spot to his left and absently plucked at the blanket. There was a smell on his blanket that immediately reminded him of fluffy white hair and big smiles: dry leaves and nutmeg. As soon as he knew Jiraiya had slept in his bed last night, he remembered what had happened. He shook his head, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or elated. Acting impulsively was not something he normally did. He'd reacted like a drowning man yesterday, grabbing onto Jiraiya like a life preserver and clinging as hard as he could.

It had been nice.

Kakashi shook off the last of his sleep and dragged himself out of bed. He got dressed for work, internally sighing about how much he hated his clothes. He'd never felt particularly comfortable in his body. The blue spandex clung and the vest was too bulky, the pants were too big in the hips and would fall down if he didn't tie them. Not to mention he had to bandage the pant legs shut or else they would billow and catch extra air, slowing him down. Last of all, his crooked forehead protector, slipping down over his sharingan eye. He didn't bother pulling his mask up if he was going to eat breakfast with Jiraiya.

And he assumed, anyway, that it was Jiraiya in his kitchen, cooking the eggs.

Kakashi padded out to see and saw Jiraiya standing in front of the stove, his hair pulled back in that signature long ponytail. He was dressed as usual as well, his red haori vest brighter than yesterday. It looked as though Jiraiya had gotten up, done some laundry, and gone grocery shopping. All before Kakashi had cracked an eye open.

"Ohayo," Kakashi mumbled. Having Jiraiya, bigger than life, in his kitchen cooking him breakfast, was something of a shock.

Jiraiya turned with a big grin. His face paint was back on. "Hey, sleepyhead!" He chuckled. "You look real cute in the morning when you're all snuggled up and drooling and stuff."

Kakashi glanced away, taken off guard. "Yes, well, consider the drool a work hazard."

Jiraiya laughed. "I went shopping!"

"I can tell," Kakashi said wryly. "My refrigerator hasn't contained anything but vegetables and meat in years."

Jiraiya looked concerned. "But you do like eggs, don't 'cha?"

"Yes, fine." Kakashi smiled, startled. He crossed over to Jiraiya and rested a hand on Jiraiya's arm. "You did a fine job. I never think of eggs, that's all. I don't usually eat breakfast."

Jiraiya looked scandalized. "Well, that is going to change."

Kakashi was amused.

Jiraiya gestured. "Now go sit down. Sit down."

Kakashi noticed a pot on the stove and felt curious, as well as slightly apprehensive. He didn't deserve for Jiraiya to go to a lot of trouble for him, especially when his appetite had always been poor except for after missions, when he'd burned a lot of chakra.

He hesitantly sat down at his kitchen table in a position with his chair against the wall so he could watch Jiraiya cook.

Jiraiya seemed content. He was engrossed in his cooking, and he buzzed with warm energy. After a few moments, he transferred a large omelet from the pan onto a plate. Kakashi noticed that Jiraiya had already figured out his kitchen. "I'm done!" He gestured dramatically. "Prepare for a super breakfast."

Kakashi blushed slightly. "Ah…"

Jiraiya brought over the omelet, two bowls of rice, and a pot of miso soup. Aside from the rice, the meal was family style, the whole dish sitting between them on the table. "And chopsticks!" He thrust the chopsticks into Kakashi's hand and sat down across from Kakashi at the table, sighing in satisfaction.

Jiraiya noticed Kakashi's hesitation. "Dig in! Itadakimasu!" He shoveled some rice in his mouth, then took a bite of the omelet.

Kakashi collected himself and nodded. "Thank you." He ate slowly, watching Jiraiya more than anything else. _Omelet? Miso soup? He's spoiling me._

"How's the omelet?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi melted at Jiraiya's eagerness to please. "It's good. Thank you, very much. I didn't expect you to cook anything."

"I was up early," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi calculated how long it would take to do laundry and grocery shopping, as well as get most of the way through cooking a traditional breakfast. "You certainly were."

Jiraiya grinned. "So what're you doing today? Can I meet your students?"

Kakashi almost choked on his rice. "Ah…well…" He considered. "Actually, you could meet my students. But beware, one of them is in the hospital, and he's cranky."

"Sasuke-kun," Jiraiya guessed. "The Uchiha kid."

"Yes," Kakashi said. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised at Jiraiya's intelligence gathering. "If you're willing to see him, then you can see all of my students. Otherwise, a full introduction would have to wait."

"Whatever you think is best," Jiraiya said. "I don't know how bad Sasuke's condition is, so…I don't want to exacerbate his injuries."

"It's pretty bad," Kakashi admitted. "I asked him to forfeit the Chunin Exam and wait, until next year, but he refused me. He's insisted that he needs to get as strong as possible in the shortest amount of time. He's got…" He sighed. "…revenge on his mind."

Jiraiya nodded, his expression becoming serious. "For Itachi."

Kakashi looked down at his bowl of rice. "Hai." He picked at his food. "He was doing better…but then something changed. I think – I think it has something to do with Gai's student, Lee."

"Lee," Jiraiya repeated as if committing the name to memory.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Lee is Gai's top student, but he's impetuous, also." He smiled ruefully. "Quite like Gai to pick the most fiery one in the bunch and bring the boy under his tutelage. But it's backfiring, it seems. I can smell bad things in the air. So much has already happened."

Jiraiya listened with concern, eating at the same time. He silently served Kakashi a small bowl of miso soup, and Kakashi didn't have the heart to refuse it.

He took a sip of the miso soup and found it good; salty and rich with flavor. Kakashi ate a cube of tofu out of it and then resumed his story. "In the battle against Gaara, the Kazekage's boy, Lee sustained near-death injuries. He won't walk again without crutches." He sighed. "Of course, Gai told him there has to be a way out, and I disagree, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Gai will simply tell Lee to train harder, and Lee will simply follow those directions."

Kakashi stirred his soup, frowning with dissatisfaction. "I can't condemn Gai for what happened. Lee used his judgment in the end, and his judgment was to keep fighting out of pride. It was pride, pure and simple. I'm worried about what will happen to Sasuke." He was startled at the connection he'd just made, but there it was. He was worried because Lee was Gai's top student, and Sasuke was his. He didn't consider himself a better teacher than Gai, so what if…?

Kakashi hurt inside. _What if? _

"I know how it feels to have to set your judgment aside and let your students decide for themselves," Jiraiya said. "I went through that, remember?"

Kakashi looked at him, startled, and then slowly nodded. "I remember."

"I didn't want Minato to be Hokage." Pain surfaced on Jiraiya's face. "I thought he was too young. I said, 'Let Old Man Sarutobi take the spot for a little longer. He can wait. We can all wait. You've got a baby on the way –'" He couldn't finish. He looked away. "And…anyway…" His voice wavered a little. He paused and took a deep breath. "He went right ahead, and he became Hokage, right on schedule, right after his marriage like he initially agreed with Uzushio…and there he went." Jiraiya shrugged. "A brief, bright burning flame."

Kakashi stood and walked over to Jiraiya's chair, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Jiraiya's shoulders.

"I know it doesn't have anything to do with the baby," Jiraiya said. Tears shone in his eyes. "I really don't – don't blame Naruto for what happened. He couldn't time things. And that man would always be there, waiting, no matter when Kushina gave birth. Or where." Bitterness rang in his voice. "He had the whole thing all planned out. Apparently. I guess so, because he got away with it, didn't he?"

Kakashi remembered the older villagers holding him and all of his peers back that day, keeping them from the Kyuubi's path. He buried his face against Jiraiya's shoulder, smelling the fresh, berry smell of shampoo in Jiraiya's hair. "I'm sorry." He was muffled, his mouth against Jiraiya's shoulder.

Jiraiya twisted and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling Kakashi onto his lap and holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, too."

The ache of their common loss was more bearable with Jiraiya holding him. Kakashi snuggled up against Jiraiya, taking all the comfort he could. He kissed Jiraiya's cheek, also trying to give some comfort back.

Jiraiya smiled at him. "I worry about you. So I'm staying. I'm always staying, you hear? Just like I promised before, last night. I'm staying, so I'm not going anywhere. That alright with you? Do you think this apartment could withstand two people living here?"

Kakashi squeezed him. "I'm sure it could."

"After all, we only need one bedroom," Jiraiya said innocently, looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.

Kakashi blushed. "I'm sure that's true."

Jiraiya grinned. "And you don't mind if I do some…writing, do you?"

"No," Kakashi murmured. He glanced away, imagining Jiraiya writing right here in his living room, looking all contemplative and sexy while he smiled, holding a sumi brush in one hand. And perhaps using shadow clones to play out a scene in front of him, like some kind of risqué theatre.

Jiraiya hugged him tightly.

Kakashi felt a pulse of arousal shoot straight through him and decided it was better if he sat in his own chair. He smiled ruefully. "Gomen. I should finish breakfast so I can take you to meet my students."

"By all means," Jiraiya said graciously, helping Kakashi up. "And don't forget to finish your soup. It's good for you."

Kakashi succumbed to Jiraiya's mothering and finished his breakfast, consuming far more than he usually did when he got up. He had to admit Jiraiya's cooking was good.

Jiraiya cleaned up his breakfast as well and rinsed off all the dishes before joining Kakashi at the door. They slipped on their sandals together.

xXx

Kakashi led Jiraiya to the training field. Naruto and Sakura were already there.

"Yo," Kakashi said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi with amusement.

Sakura looked at Jiraiya uncertainly, taking in their visitor.

Jiraiya stayed silent, standing by Kakashi's shoulder and waiting for his cue.

Kakashi smiled at Jiraiya apologetically. "This will just take a moment. I want to get some business out of the way first before introducing you to my team."

"Hey, that's okay," Jiraiya said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I've arranged for a tutor to teach you the things you really need to know," Kakashi said. "That way you will pass the Chunin Exam on the first try. I want you to set your record straight about your skill level. The Chunin Exam is not all shows of strength. It is also strategy, and like any other test, you will be evaluated by the judges on things not readily apparent to you. You must appear a well-rounded ninja ready to take the next step in your development."

Naruto sighed and hung his head. "I guess I needed to know all of that…" He straightened and pointed at Jiraiya. "But what I wanna know is: Who is he?"

"Oh, this person?" Kakashi smiled innocently and scratched his temple with an index finger. "This is Jiraiya, the legendary sennin."

Naruto's jaw just about hit the ground. "Huh?"

Jiraiya smiled and held up a hand in greeting. "Hi."

"You're old," Naruto said.

Jiraiya sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I know." He made a tragic face and turned away, angling into the wind so that it made his clothing and his hair billow dramatically. "But something like that has to happen to everyone eventually. It's just…my time."

Sakura stared at Jiraiya with something akin to horror. "Weird…" She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Kaka-sensei, he's weird. He's not part of our training, is he?"

"Well, how do you like that?" Jiraiya said rhetorically. He glanced at Kakashi. "How come I always have this effect on women?"

Kakashi smiled ruefully. _You don't have to worry about that anymore now, do you?_

Naruto burst out laughing. "She – Sakura-chan's not a woman. She's just a girl."

Sakura punched him in the head hard enough to slam him into the ground.

Naruto got up, holding his head. "Ow…What did you do that for? I was only telling the truth."

"Hey, it's a Tsunade," Jiraiya said, brightening with recognition.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. She looked at Jiraiya in amazement. "Really? I remind you of the famous Tsunade-hime?"

Jiraiya beamed. "Yeah, you sure do."

Naruto eyed her critically. "What happened to 'he's so weird'?"

"Shut up." Sakura glared at him. "He's nicer than you."

Jiraiya looked concerned. "Oops. I didn't mean to start a fight."

"It's alright," Kakashi said, drooping into his normal slumping posture. "They're always like this." He took out his Icha Icha of the day. "I'll just read this until the fighting's over with."

"How long does that take?" Jiraiya murmured.

Kakashi turned a page. "Usually at least five minutes." He gave Jiraiya a smile. "A lot can happen in five minutes, when it comes to these books."

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto whined. "Put the book down and train us. Please…"

"Maa…" Kakashi didn't so much as glance up. "If you promise to be good, I'll tell you more about the training you're going to be doing with your tutor."

Naruto huffed. "Fine. But I don't want any stupid tutor. I want Kaka-sensei."

Sakura whispered at Naruto, "Kaka-sensei's probably already decided he's going to be training Sasuke-kun."  
Naruto straightened to his full height, scowling. "I know all that," he said loudly. "But that doesn't change the fact that Kaka-sensei is my teacher and I want my teacher to train me for the Chunin Exam." He slumped. "Is that so much to ask?"

Jiraiya watched this conflict unfold with interest. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced at him. "What is it, ojiisan?"

"Ojiisan?" Jiraiya protested. "I could be your uncle."

Naruto didn't bat an eye. "Okay, Ji-chan, then. What is it, Oji-chan-sennin?"

Jiraiya couldn't suppress a snort, or the smile of amusement tugging at his lips. "Okay, so you wanna be trained by someone strong, right?"

"Right," Naruto said immediately. He pointed. "That's why I wanna be trained by Kaka-sensei. He's the strongest ninja I know. He's the strongest ninja in the whole village."

"I know," Jiraiya said. He glanced at Kakashi long enough to convey a proud smile. "I trained the man who trained him how to be a ninja. Would you like to receive that same training that Kakashi got, from the man who was my student?"

Naruto clenched his fists with wide-eyed excitement. "Really? You'd do that? For me?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Really. I wouldn't promise something if I weren't serious."

It made Kakashi feel warm to hear that. Although, Jiraiya being saddled with the most rambunctious, out of control genin in Konoha…and Minato's son, who was fast maturing into a dead ringer for his father… "Are you sure?" he asked. He had to.

Jiraiya gave Kakashi an understanding smile. "Yeah. I'll do it. It's the least I can do. Is it okay with you, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi blushed at being addressed that way by Jiraiya and looked away, clearing his throat. "Yes. Of course." He buried his face in his book until his blush went away.

Naruto leapt into the air with celebratory glee. "Yahoo! I'm gonna be trained by one of the strongest guys in history!"

Jiraiya looked bemused and pleased at the same time. "Well…Yeah, okay, let's start today then. On your training, I mean."

"Yes!" Naruto gave Kakashi a big grin. "You're the best, Kaka-sensei! The best!"

Sakura looked a little left out.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said. "I'll find someone just as suitable for you as I have for Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura brightened a little at that promise. "Okay. I can wait a little longer, then. I trust you, Kaka-sensei."

Jiraiya laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if we could find Tsunade to train Sakura-san? Huh? Wouldn't that be the biggest irony of all?"

Kakashi chuckled as well. "Yes, it would." Then it passed through his mind that Tsunade would be the perfect teacher for Sakura. His expression turned serious in an instant. "Any chance of you finding her before the Chunin Exam starts?"

Jiraiya just about fell over. "What? Are you serious, Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi said simply.

"I'd have to –" Jiraiya frowned in thought. "I guess so," he said slowly. "I guess I could do that."

Kakashi smiled. "Great." He turned his smile on Sakura. "Sakura-chan will have a fitting teacher after all." He gestured. "Courtesy of Jiraiya-sennin."

Sakura ran up to Jiraiya and bowed swiftly. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sennin!" She straightened, looking up at Jiraiya with wide-eyed excitement.

"How do you know this Tsunade person is gonna train Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She'll do it," Jiraiya said. "As a favor to me. Besides, I can already sense Sakura-san's chakra, and I know she's perfect for learning medical jutsu. Her chakra is very tightly controlled."

Sakura beamed.

"I said so from the beginning," Kakashi said in his most nonchalant tone. "But I'm not a medical ninja." He shrugged. "It would be useless for me to train Sakura-chan." Actually, he'd been convinced he was under-qualified to train any one of them.

Jiraiya nodded, his expression changing swiftly to determination. "Let's go visit Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed, stunned. "He's taking visitors now?"

Kakashi gave Jiraiya a look.

"Well, I'm sure he'll see us," Jiraiya said. "You're his team." He grinned. "And I'm a sennin. I'm a famous guy. So they oughtta let me in the door."

"Kaka-sensei's said that Sasuke needs rest," Naruto said, scowling. "What he needs is to get out of bed!"

"He's not faking it, Naruto," Kakashi said, giving Naruto a frown.

"But he's Sasuke! He could get up if he really wanted to," Naruto argued. "He's not getting up because he's sulking!"

"Why would he be sulking?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because he's gonna drop out of the Chunin Exam because of that stupid Curse Mark Orochimaru put on him," Naruto said. "I just know it." He clenched his fists. "Sasuke's sulking." He pointed at Kakashi. "That's why it's useless for you to train him! He can't use any of his chakra. You said so!"

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya guiltily.

Jiraiya sucked in his breath and let it out slowly. "A Curse Mark, ne?" He rubbed his chin.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Hey, Oji-Sennin. You've heard of one? You know what that is? Cause I never heard of that before."

Jiraiya nodded. He looked to Kakashi, his gaze sharp. "What kind of Curse Mark is it?"

"A new one," Kakashi murmured.

"What does it look like?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi hesitated. He felt ashamed he had been unable to tell Jiraiya himself that one of his students had been attacked by Orochimaru. He'd been too worried. Too worried of hurting Jiraiya with the mention of that traitor, and too worried that he'd failed Sasuke.

Jiraiya clapped Kakashi on the shoulder. "Well, we'll go to the hospital and check it out!" He started off in that direction. "Everyone, follow me."

Kakashi brought up the rear, shuffling after his students with his head down and his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The nurses let them through out of deference to Jiraiya and Kakashi's combined presence.

Jiraiya knocked on the door of the hospital room before poking his head in. "We're here to visit the sickie."

No response.

Jiraiya shrugged.

"He might not be conscious," Kakashi said.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto entered the room. Jiraiya hung back, watching from the door. Sasuke was shirtless, hooked up to machines and IV tubes, an oxygen mask over his face.

Sakura let out a wavery sigh. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's chakra peaked. Kakashi squeezed Sakura's shoulder. Her voice had startled Sasuke awake. He struggled up into a sitting position and ripped off the oxygen mask.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun, don't!"

"Shut up," he muttered irritably. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sick of being on my back."

"If you tear out your IV, I'm calling the nurse," Kakashi said darkly. "And you know what I think of the nurses."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, and then bowed his head. "Sorry. I'm sorry to worry all of you."

Jiraiya popped into the room, having seen enough. "I'm not worried," he said cheerfully.

Sasuke's head snapped up. He looked at Jiraiya in hard disbelief. "Who is this guy?"

Jiraiya crossed the room to stand with Kakashi. "Your savior. So shut up, kid, and let me work my magic."

"You're a med nin?" Sasuke eyes him uneasily.

"Nope!" Jiraiya laughed. "Better." He gave Sasuke a wide grin. "I'm Orochimaru's rival."

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock.

"And he's also the man who taught Yondaime," Kakashi said. "So take this seriously."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes still wide.

"So Jiraiya-sennin can save Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

Naruto clenched his fists, trying to contain himself. He failed. "Alright!" He laughed. "My new teacher is kickass!"

"Hush, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Jiraiya needs to concentrate."

"Oh, right." Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth.

Jiraiya slowly walked around Sasuke's hospital bed, examining him. "I see. So you did a curse seal, Kakashi…that's the right thing to do."

Kakashi let out his breath. He'd been terrified that Jiraiya would tell him he'd done the exact opposite of what he should have been doing, and had endangered everyone as a result.

"Yes, he did," Sasuke said quietly. "Kakashi saved my life."

Jiraiya nodded absently. "Mm-hmm. And don't you forget it, kid. You could've been a goner already. Especially with the strain you placed on yourself by competing in the Chunin Exam against orders. Kakashi is one forgiving sensei."

Sasuke bowed his head again. "I'm sorry."

"Enough of that." Jiraiya looked at him sternly. "Apologies won't get you anywhere. Only good behavior will. As sincerely sorry as you are, you're not going to stop trying to get revenge on Itachi for slaughtering your clan, will you?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

Sakura let out a gasp as ugly black symbols rippled to the surface on Sasuke's skin.

Jiraiya stopped pacing and smirked. "I thought that was going to be your reaction. Now I can see what I'm dealing with."

Sasuke looked at Jiraiya in surprise.

"I suppose Kakashi's told you that the only way to defeat this mark is to stop thinking vengeful thoughts," Jiraiya commented.

Sasuke looked away. "Yeah…"

"But you can't do that," Jiraiya observed.

Sasuke flushed.

"That's the point, kid. Orochimaru knows that's your weakness, and he's counting on you to activate the curse mark again and again." Jiraiya poked him in the chest. "Until it consumes you."

Sasuke went pale.

"Now you're frightened," Jiraiya said approvingly. "Good."

The marks faded from view. Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

Jiraiya was startled. "Hey, don't cry. I know the counter mark." He reached out and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm going to heal you. Just like I promised."

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. "Counter mark?"

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi reassuringly. "Yeah, it's my own invention – in case Orochimaru got to me. Orochimaru developed the curse mark to use against me, you know. We've been fighting for decades." He nodded at Sasuke. "This is just the newest variation."

"But you can counter it," Kakashi said, desperately needing that to be true.

"Hai." Jiraiya took the scroll off his back and unsealed it, grabbing paintbrushes and red ink.

Kakashi cleared Naruto and Sakura out of the way.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing a shirt," Jiraiya commented to Sasuke. "I'd have to take it off to get enough space to do my jutsu." He pouted playfully. "And then you'd call me a pervert. 'Help, this old man is undressing me! Kaka-sensei, heeeeelp!'"

Sasuke lay down, looking up at Jiraiya dubiously at the joke.

Jiraiya called up his chakra. "Alright!" He was all business now. "Holy Three-Legged Luck Toad…" He performed a rapid series of hand seals and then whipped out the red ink, dashing off symbols on Sasuke's chest and stomach. Kakashi could see that it formed a strange kind of whole, different circles, spirals, and ancient symbols forming an interlocking jutsu.

"Mark!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together.

The symbols he'd painted flared with white light.

Naruto covered his eyes.

Sakura turned away.

Kakashi had just enough time to uncover his sharingan eye, watching the whole process with his superior vision. What he saw was awe-inspiring: the ugly black symbols disappeared one by one, glowing red and then shattering into white light instead.

Then, it was all over.

Kakashi covered his eye before his students could notice what he'd done.

"I can breathe," Sasuke said softly.

Jiraiya was cleaning up his supplies. "Try to use your chakra."

Sasuke hesitantly called up his chakra. He flexed his fingers, looking at them in disbelief. "It works." His voice rose. "It works! I'm better!" He looked from Jiraiya to Kakashi in amazement. Then he ripped off the IV tubes and leapt off the bed. He tackled Kakashi in a tight hug.

Naruto and Sakura piled on, too.

Kakashi glanced up to see Jiraiya smiling softly at them. He looked down at Sasuke and touched Sasuke's hair. "It worked," he agreed, keeping his voice light.

Jiraiya sealed up his supplies and hoisted the scroll onto his back, tying it in place with tasuki again. He crossed over to Sasuke and poked Sasuke in the head. "Oi."

Sasuke turned on his heel and looked up at Jiraiya in sudden apprehension.

Jiraiya stared him down. "This cure came with a price."

Sasuke swallowed. "Yeah…?"

"The price is: You're not going anywhere without your team, myself included," Jiraiya said. "From this day forward, I have assigned myself as part of your team, and if you do anything – and I mean anything – to piss me or Kakashi off, you're history. We're gonna throw your ass in jail."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

Jiraiya smirked. "That said, I know exactly where Itachi is. I've been tracking him as well as Orochimaru." He gestured to himself. "That's my job: I track S-Class criminals. I'm more elite than ANBU, and I've been doing my job for more years than you've been alive. So don't think I can't keep tabs on them and you, too. You're confronting Itachi on my schedule."

Sasuke swallowed. "You mean…" He started trembling. "I don't have to search for him? You know…You know where Itachi is?"

Jiraiya nodded solemnly. "You bet I do. And you're not getting anywhere near him without the rest of us. You got a lot to learn, and lesson number one is: Avenging something is a team effort."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sir."

Kakashi was impressed. Sasuke didn't usually pay respect to people. But then, Jiraiya had just walked in, cured him, and slammed him with orders. That was bound to be a little overwhelming.

"Now let's go train," Jiraiya said. "You need to get the chakra flowing through your body again."

Sasuke nodded. "Hai."

Naruto grinned widely. "Alright! Everything's back to normal. Thank you, Oji-sennin."

_This is why Jiraiya will always be a teacher, and I will always be a pale imitation of one,_ Kakashi thought. _If I had been who Sasuke needed me to be, I could have saved him. _He brushed the thought away, pulling out his Icha Icha and determinedly focusing on the pictures.

"No problem, kiddo," Jiraiya said. He glanced at Kakashi, and then did a double-take. "Hey, you with us?"

"Mm?" Kakashi glanced up. "Sure."

**xXx**

Jiraiya ran them through some training exercises, gauging their skills and giving them pointers. Kakashi stood underneath the shadow of a tree and read Icha Icha. He glanced up at them occasionally to see how they were doing, but other than that, he did absolutely nothing.

Part of him was worried that this left a bad impression on Jiraiya. The other part didn't care. He had nowhere near the teaching skill Jiraiya did. It was best for his students if he stood back and allowed Jiraiya to assess them.

**xXx**

Kakashi dropped down onto his couch with a sigh, exhausted. Jiraiya had come in, swept him off his feet, and then effortlessly saved his students. All in the space of about 30 hours. It made him feel as though his life had hardly begun until Jiraiya bumped into him on the street yesterday. He'd been drowning, living a shadowy sliver of his own life, and hadn't been able to see his way out or even comprehend how far gone he was.

Jiraiya came in and joined him on the couch, laying a hand on his shoulder and then slipping an arm around his waist, encouraging him to snuggle up.

Kakashi did so, closing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about the run-in with Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked softly.

Kakashi made a low noise in the back of his throat and clung to Jiraiya tightly. "I was afraid to tell you."

Jiraiya stroked Kakashi's hair. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I love you."

"I've failed as a teacher."

"You had no support for the past fourteen years," Jiraiya said. "You need support to be a good teacher. The only way to give support is to get it."

"It's my fault."

Jiraiya paused, tilted his head up, and looked at him seriously. "It is not your fault. None of it is." He pulled Kakashi onto his lap and pulled down Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi gasped faintly.

Jiraiya stroked his cheek. "Take off the mask. Take off the hitai-ate. Take it all off and just be you."

Kakashi swallowed a lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut, and pulled off his forehead protector.

Jiraiya cupped Kakashi's face with both hands. "You, are enough." He stroked Kakashi's cheeks with his thumbs.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya. The moment he did, tears spilled out. He quickly closed his sharingan eye to keep from burning energy.

Jiraiya wiped away the tears with his fingers. "There…There is enough of you left…for anything. You understand me: You are big enough, and wonderful enough, and _you_ enough to beat whatever you have to beat in order to live at the end of the day. Nothing's going to get you down and keep you there forever."

He hugged Kakashi against his chest. "You have me to pull you up now, when you fall down."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck and clung on. He rested his face against Jiraiya's neck and sniffled, trying to recover from spilling those tears. His sinuses didn't want to forgive him.

"Blow your nose on my sleeve if you want," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi shook his head and sniffled again. "That's disgusting." But he smiled.

Jiraiya took his chin with gentle fingers. "That's better." He kissed Kakashi's lips gently. "I would always rather see a smile than see tears on this face, Kakashi-love." He stroked Kakashi's hair. "But you have to get through the tears to get to the smiles sometimes, I know that. Just always smile afterwards for me, alright? Cause I love you."

Kakashi nodded, feeling more centered. And Jiraiya's hand stroking his cheek felt good. So did sitting on Jiraiya's lap, and kissing, and…

Jiraiya grinned. "Got you hard," he said cheerfully.

"Maa…what are you going to do about it?" Kakashi replied.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Take care of it, I suppose. Just like I take care of the rest of you."

Kakashi felt some warmth in his cheeks.

Jiraiya carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, knelt over him, and gently undressed him from the waist up. Kakashi allowed it passively, his erection pulsing. Jiraiya's warm, callused hands felt good on his skin.

After Jiraiya slowly pulled off Kakashi's blue spandex shirt, he lowered his lips to Kakashi's left nipple and kissed.

Kakashi moaned and arched his back at the unexpected gesture.

Jiraiya murmured a softer response and licked, running his tongue over it.

Kakashi let out a sharp breath.

Jiraiya raised his head and gave Kakashi a quietly simmering gaze. "I told you I'd lick your pretty nipples, didn't I?"

Kakashi swallowed, his heart skipping a beat. He nodded infinitesimally and dropped his head back on the pillow.

"I will," Jiraiya whispered against his skin. "I always keep my promises." He lowered his lips to Kakashi's nipple, slowly and gently caressing with his mouth and tongue.

Kakashi's back arched again, and a whine emerged from his throat. He shut his eyes tightly. A pulse of arousal shocked through him, making his stomach tremble.

Jiraiya switched nipples, nuzzling and licking Kakashi's right nipple into firmness.

Kakashi could feel himself leaking in his underwear.

"It feels good if I suck," Jiraiya said. "Want me to do that?"

Kakashi nodded again, mute.

Jiraiya took Kakashi's nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking.

Kakashi trembled and turned his head to one side. Waves of buzzing heat coursed through his erection and down his legs. "Oh…god."

Jiraiya smiled at him. "I'm gonna do that until you forget your name. Ready for some sexy awesomeness?"

Kakashi had to laugh. "Yes."

Jiraiya kissed and licked and sucked, slowly sliding down Kakashi's pants and underwear at the same time.

When Kakashi felt his bare bottom on the covers, he moaned. When his clothes reached his knees, he squirmed and kicked, freeing himself the rest of the way. Then he allowed Jiraiya to pin him to the bed, naked and writhing underneath Jiraiya's fully clothed body. It reminded him of something he'd read. _Volume 63,_ he thought vaguely.

Then his stomach plummeted, and it wasn't fun anymore. _This isn't Icha Icha. This is real. This is my life. _Kakashi stilled, turning his head away.

"What are you afraid of, love?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is real," Kakashi said. "This isn't a fantasy I can turn on and off. You're here. And in real life, I…" He trailed off. It hurt almost too much to say. "I mess up," he whispered hoarsely.

Jiraiya shifted position, scooting up and hugging Kakashi to his chest. "Oh, love…" He kissed the top of Kakashi's head, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, down to Kakashi's lips. "I love you. That will never change. What changed, if anything, is my sense of responsibility to the people I love. I stopped wimping out. That's all." He squeezed Kakashi tightly.

"I didn't change," Kakashi mumbled. "I'm still messing up…"

Jiraiya silenced him with a kiss. Then Jiraiya pulled back and stroked Kakashi's jaw. "You're not a screw-up. I don't know what anyone else has said to you, but you're not a screw-up to me. You're wonderful. And I know all about you, your past, and everything. I'm more knowledgeable than any other lover would be, and I still love you. So, got that?"

Kakashi nodded. His insides stopped churning, and he felt himself relaxing again. "I love you."

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead against Kakashi's gently. "I love you, too. So you don't have to worry about anything." Then he tucked Kakashi underneath him, pinning Kakashi to the bed again, and kissed Kakashi passionately, his tongue delving into Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi moaned and sucked on Jiraiya's tongue, capturing it and trying to still it. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the connection he felt, Jiraiya inside of him. _I want you inside of me. So badly. So badly… _He knew he would have to wait, probably. Jiraiya didn't seem in a hurry to do it that way. And though he was trying to become bolder, he was too shy, still, to ask for it.

"I promised you something, and I didn't get around to it, because you passed out first," Jiraiya said silkily once he reclaimed his tongue.

Kakashi's cheeks burned. "What is that?"

Jiraiya sucked on Kakashi's lower lip, then released it with a lick. "Suck on you. Go down on your erection, and then insert something into your ass at the same time."

Kakashi twitched, a pang of arousal shooting through him like someone plucking a string. He whimpered.

"I take it you still want me to do that." Jiraiya watched Kakashi with a smoky look in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya kissed from Kakashi's lips to his chin, down to his neck. "Then your wish is my command." Jiraiya stopped to suck and mouth that spot halfway down Kakashi's neck, underneath his ear.

Kakashi's back arched, a wave of heat rolling through him.

Jiraiya smiled and slid lower, kissing over Kakashi's chest. He kissed down to below Kakashi's ribs, noticed the flutter of stomach muscles, and forfeited the rest, slipping down between Kakashi's legs and holding Kakashi's thighs open with his hands.

Kakashi moaned and whimpered at the way Jiraiya's body slid over his erection, making him twitch and leak.

Jiraiya gave Kakashi's length a long lick, then ran his tongue across the tip of Kakashi's erection, slowly and gently. The tip of Kakashi's erection bobbed against his tongue.

Kakashi hissed, flushing so hotly all over that he felt like he was in a sauna. He'd gone a few times with his teammates back in the day, to the sauna or the onsen. He'd never felt so hot before outside of the confines of the bathhouse. His legs flexed reflexively against Jiraiya's hold, and his erection twitched. His skin skill burned from Jiraiya's kisses.

Jiraiya continued licking Kakashi's erection, alternating between the length and the tip. Kakashi trembled. He felt feel sweat tickling his forehead. His hands twitched, clenching the bedsheets and then relaxing, over and over again. At every lick, a moan vibrated in his throat.

Licks changed to kisses. Jiraiya kissed every inch of him, making him leak furiously, and he was glad when Jiraiya kissed up the underside of his erection and slipped the first third of Kakashi into his mouth.

Kakashi pulsed at the feeling, his body filled with longing for Jiraiya's heat and pressure. "Yes…" The word was dragged out of him by the delicious feeling of Jiraiya beginning to suck.

Jiraiya moaned in response, honestly sounding as if he enjoyed the feeling of Kakashi in his mouth.

That sent a shudder up Kakashi's spine, and a fresh wave of arousal. Kakashi let his head fall back and panted. He barely realized he'd been watching every move of Jiraiya's head, mesmerized by the beauty of Jiraiya's lips around him, that fluffy white hair framing Jiraiya's handsome face. Flushed like it was, Jiraiya's face was especially attractive to Kakashi.

Jiraiya let out another moan of bliss and lowered his head, taking more of Kakashi into his mouth.

Kakashi's back arched at the feeling of his hardness sliding into hot, wet pressure. Jiraiya licked the part of Kakashi's erection that was in his mouth, caressing Kakashi's length while he sucked. The feeling was good enough to steal the strength from Kakashi's arms, melt the starch out of Kakashi's spine.

Jiraiya petted Kakashi's inner thighs while he sucked, callused fingers sliding across soft, sensitive skin, rubbing in circles. Hot flashes went through Kakashi at that, and his erection twitched.

"You're…so…good," Kakashi mumbled, hardly able to understand his own words.

Jiraiya just took him in even more, swallowing him the rest of the way and then bobbing his head up and down, sucking and caressing, nuzzling and moaning soft little moans that vibrated all the way through Kakashi's being.

Kakashi almost didn't notice the subtle movement of Jiraiya's hands making seals, the creation of a kage bunshin, a second Jiraiya that quietly went to Kakashi's dresser, against the wall by the bathroom door.

Jiraiya gently grasped Kakashi's hips and pulled Kakashi to the end of the bed, climbing down and kneeling on the floor. He kept sucking, swirling his tongue around Kakashi's length, teasing the tip of Kakashi's erection gently.

The second Jiraiya withdrew something from the top drawer and delivered it to the real Jiraiya, pressing it into Jiraiya's hand before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When Kakashi felt the wetness of slippery fingers stroking his entrance, parting him tenderly, Kakashi knew the delivery had been more than one thing. His back arched with a whimper, bucking against both the feeling and the coldness.

Jiraiya lifted his mouth from Kakashi's erection. "I'm sorry, my love. It'll warm up soon."

Kakashi nodded and then let his head loll, slack. His breathing was labored and hot.

"You ready for this?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi whimpered and swallowed, searching for the words. "Yes."

Jiraiya stroked, teased, and pressed, kissing the tip of Kakashi's erection at the same time.

Kakashi's hips lifted, involuntarily seeking out the heat of Jiraiya's mouth.

Jiraiya obligingly lowered his mouth over Kakashi's erection at the same time as his finger slowly slid into Kakashi's body.

Kakashi felt his insides twitch, clamping down, the little muscles of his inner thighs fluttering. His hips rolled. "Oh…god…"

Jiraiya started moving his finger before the need became unbearable, gently stroking with in and out motions.

Kakashi let out a hoarse whine. "More…"

Jiraiya sucked on his erection and licked, taking his time.

Kakashi clenched his hands around the bedsheet. "Ji-rai-ya-sen-sei…" Each syllable was dragged out of him torturously.

Jiraiya breathed in sharply around Kakashi's erection. He released Kakashi and licked his lips before replying, "I'm ready, are you ready?"

"Yes," Kakashi sobbed.

Jiraiya started using two fingers, bringing Kakashi substantial relief.

Kakashi felt that burning, tingling wave cresting out across his body again and fell limp. Eventually, the caresses stopped, and a different, smooth object was gently pressed against his opening.

Kakashi moaned. "What…is that?"

Jiraiya smiled up at him. "It's the tiniest vibrating dildo I have." Jiraiya pulled Kakashi's erection back into his mouth, licking and sucking.

A flash of heat went through him. Kakashi felt himself leaking directly into Jiraiya's mouth.

Jiraiya slowly slid the dildo into place. He paused again, gently releasing Kakashi's erection to speak. "Is it comfortable?"

Kakashi nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a warm, pleasurable pressure and a sense of fullness. It made his legs quiver.

"Ah. Good," Jiraiya said softly.

Kakashi felt Jiraiya's mouth return to his erection, taking him in completely. Jiraiya's warm, gentle mouth massaging his erection was nice, too. Feeling pleasure from both sides was nearly overwhelming. He felt drunk with it.

Jiraiya turned on the vibrating function.

Kakashi screamed, thrashed, and came instantly, so hard and fast that he saw spots, panting and shaking.

The next thing he knew, the vibrating was gone, and Jiraiya was gently sucking on him, cleaning him. Kakashi let out a dazed moan and shifted slightly. Nudging the bed with his shoulder was all he could do. "What…happened?"

Jiraiya gave him a warm look and paused in licking his erection. "You came."

"I…Oh, that." Kakashi felt the entire room slowly tilting, and sinking, as if they were on a voyage to the bottom of the ocean.

"Are you up for more?" Jiraiya asked, his voice gentle and soft.

Kakashi shook his head. "N…No." God, he was exhausted.

Jiraiya stood and tenderly gathered Kakashi into his arms, taking Kakashi to the bathroom.

They repeated the ritual from yesterday; a shower, being toweled off and wrapped up in pajamas and bathrobe, carried out to the sofa, where he watched TV and Jiraiya cooked dinner and then joined him. They snuggled together and ate while watching a show Kakashi knew he wouldn't remember tomorrow. Jiraiya carried him to the bedroom when he started nodding off, and they slipped under the covers together, where Jiraiya was a comforting, strong, warm thing to press up against.

Kakashi fell asleep a very happy man.


End file.
